Double the Dragon Koopas: The Story of a Second Dragon Koopa
by Kurzoviya
Summary: Well, this story was a flop. Originally going to be a spiritual successor to a cancelled story which had the same sort of plot as this story. This story is cancelled for good, because I have moved on to Touhou. Abandoned... will not update.
1. Section 0: An Introduction

Welcome to my story, "Double The Dragon Koopas"...  
This story was created by me with inspiration from "The Oddest Dragon Koopa", which never really got off the ground due to some unfriendly reviews. Hopefully, I will not suffer this fate.

* * *

How. How. How did I get 120 views here!? Don't forget to R&R!

Thank you so much for reading my fic!


	2. Section 1: What am I?

**-[ ]-**

 **[What am I? Some kinda dragon?]**

Oh. Hello. My name is Jakob. This is my story in a faraway land known as the Mushroom Kingdom. So, I am 17 years old, and I was sent into a home with a serious plumbing problem because my father, a plumber, was just slacking off. So I reach the waterlogged home. I found out that the main pipeline down the street was being blocked up. I find the source of the blockage, a wall of bricks. I smash through it with a large amount of force. I was confused on how I had gotten this amount of force. The water that resulted from the removal of the blockage just flew so quickly towards me that there was no time to react. When I was able to stop moving, I found a pipe that went upward. I decided to take a chance and headed up the pipe's ladder.

When I reached the top, I saw a green dinosaur. I realized that I was in the place that was called the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, the dinosaur, which I quickly recognized as a Yoshi, widened its eyes and fled whilst screaming. I did a facepalm, then I screamed in agony as I cut a small part of my head, and I noticed that my hands were different. They had claws and I only had 3 fingers and a thumb on each hand. When I looked at myself through a puddle, I realized that I was different entirely. I thought to myself, "Well… There goes my chance of finding a friend within the next 500 miles of land..." So I asked myself, where should I go? I decided to go in the direction of the nearest settlement, which was named Toad Town.

As I reached the town gates, a large group of Toads showed up and told me, "You need to follow us. OR ELSE. We need to ask you some questions regarding your affiliations as well as your appearance." I begrudgingly did so, and I went through a warp pipe only to keep the pre-warp pipe velocity and I landed right on my face, which some of the Toads laughed at. The Toads were surprisingly efficient in their questions. They asked only 4 simple questions.

"Do you work for Bowser?" "Have you EVER worked for Bowser?"

"Are you a friend of the Koopas?"

"Where are you from?"

To which I responded, "No." "No." "Don't even know a Koopa, not even one." "Earth."

The Toads told me, "We'll let you go. Be careful, some people want you gone. Have 10 coins. Good luck."

I bought a few things at the nearby store. I set upon building. Within a week or two, I had built a pretty average house. I decided that if I was to be getting anywhere here, I should be exploring these lands.

I left Toad Town, and not even a mile outside of the city, I was faced with the dinosaur that I had seen running away from me previously, and two others, one in a red suit, and the other in a green suit. They… did not seem very friendly to me. I was able to figure out that the Yoshi was THE Yoshi, the one from games that I had once played as a younger child. Whilst this realization hit me, so did the red's first fireball. It did not seem to hurt me but it caught my attention.

The green character seemed to be warning me, "Head-a home Dragon Koopa! Head back-a to the Darklands!" I told them, "I'm not from the Darklands or whatever that is." The Yoshi entered with a "Yoshi yosh yosh!" _(Just give up, Bowser, give up.)_ Suddenly, I figured out what they thought I was and why they wanted me gone. I exclaimed, "I'm not Bowser! I live in Toad Town, and I'm not evil like you think I am! You guys know that, right?" "Pff… you know that you're trying to get out of this predicament. You silly Bowser." "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT BOWSER!" "Then how do you look exactly like Bowser?"

"I'm a plumber where I live, and I had just broken a giant wall of bricks that were blocking the main water pipe. I lost control of myself, and when I was able to regain that control, I could not tell where I was at all. I saw a green pipe heading upward. So that's how I got here. About the fact that I look like "Bowser" or whatever you call him, I am not sure of. Go ask the Toads about my intentions." "Ok, we will let you go for-a now… but be careful next time." "Um… thanks." The one in the red suit and the other in the green suit just stopped and looked towards the east. "Uh-oh! That's-a the real Bowser! Will you help us?" "Um… I suppose." "You seem to have-a the same abilities as Bowser." "Ok. Explain?" "We don't have time to explain, follow us!"

-[Bowser Koopa POV]-

"Well, well, well… those pesky plumbers, back at it again, trying to foil my plan of taking over the Mushr-!? Who is THAT!? It looks exactly like myself, and it's against me!" Kamek soon told Bowser, "We can defeat that silly fake Bowser, just like the plumbers." Bowser returned with, "Indeed we will. Get the 1st Koopa Division over here."


	3. Section 2: Fire Storm

**-[Section 2]-**

 **[Fire Storm]**

-[Jakob-Yoshi-Red-Green POV]-

" _Oh, really, Bowser? That's all you got?"_ Jakob thought this question in his head, while also easily defeating the 1st Koopa Division with his fire breath alongside Red and Green. Yoshi was off to the side, ready to join the action if things got rough.

Bowser, fed up with the fake version of himself at this point, decided to ambush the group of 4 alongside the 1st Goomba Division and the 2nd Koopa Division. The group was confused on where all of the enemies were. Suddenly, a large wave of Koopas and Goombas appeared right behind the group of 4. Jakob shouted out towards Yoshi, "Yoshi! We need help!" Yoshi began to do what he did best: eating the enemies and using them as projectiles. This helped the group, but not significantly.

The oncoming wave of enemies forced Jakob to run and try to get some help, along with Yoshi to speed the transport time up. "I understand the rush." "Yoshi yosh yosh!" _(Quick, I must run!)_ So Yoshi and Jakob ran and traveled quite a long distance, all the way to Mushroom City, the Mushroom Kingdom's main military base location. Jakob was hated heavily when he walked in due to his visual similarities to Bowser, but Yoshi explained the problems that they were going through, and the general sent the 2nd Toad-Yoshian Army into the battle.

It was going quite poorly for Red and Green, until the 2nd Army entered. It was a back and forth battle, even resulting in Bowser exiting the headquarters vehicle and fighting on the field. Because of this, Jakob was forced to enter the battlefield once again. It was a long and tiring battle, but Jakob's side had won. The real Bowser was forced to retreat. For the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a great victory, and it was celebrated throughout the land, but many people kept asking, "Who's the fake Bowser?".

Later that day…

The MBS Nightly News program had just started as the clock struck 6 PM. The anchor, Kaulvinn Toadovsky, spoke about the day's issues, from the western reaches of Dinosaur Land to Toad Town's mysterious downtown. "And for our final story of the night, a mysterious creature, supposedly hostile, helped our forces win a crucial battle against the Koopa Kingdom. Here's Lakitu, with more on tonight's top story."

"As our war with the Koopas continues, a creature of what eyewitnesses described as a 'false bowser' helped the 2nd Toad-Yoshian Army to defeat the 1st Goomba Division and the 1st and 2nd Koopa Divisions. Right now, I have Parakarry, an eyewitness to the scene. Parakarry, explain what you saw."

"So, I saw a large Koopa army head for a group of 2, and then a Yoshi and the previously mentioned 'false bowser' appear with the 2nd Toad-Yoshian Army. I even saw Bowser and the creature in combat. That's all I have to say." "I'm Lakitu Stevenson, and back to you." "And that's a wrap. We'll be back tomorrow with more news." I was located at the house of Red and Green. I was pretty surprised that I got on the news, and I asked Green about it. He didn't really answer.

The next morning…


	4. Section 3: Super Mario RPG II begins

**-[Section 3]-  
[Super Mario RPG 2]**

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. I could see something with a head shaped as a cloud. "Hey Red! Someone's at the door and I don't know who it is! He's got purple shoes and a cloud-shaped head." "Uhm … wait, that's Mallow!" "Who?" "Just let him in. He's fine." I opened the door for this "Mallow" character. "Hey, Mallow. Something happen?" "S-s-Smithy is back! Jakob, you're important to this plot as well, follow me." Green had already left for somewhere else, I couldn't remember where. So off the 3 of us went to Nimbus World. Getting there was… a bit tricky to say the least. The fabled "Star Road" had been in disuse and disrepair for almost 20 years now. Getting there was pretty easy. Using it, however, was not. We had to press what felt like 100 buttons to get to Nimbus Land. Some conversation followed, and then we were off. The people from Nimbus Land said that there were not just the 7 star pieces from the last game, but 14 of them. "Good grief. 14 star pieces!? With a Star Road in shambles and half of our old party members either gone or will for a fact never accept… What shall we do?" "Remember how much work we had to do to get 7 of them?!" "This will be absolutely great… not…" "We can't ask for help from Bowser, as this is not the same issue that we had in 1996…" "Well… At least we have something." "Yeah." "Who else could we call to help us?" "I honestly don't know." "Wait, wasn't there somebody else that joined our party 20 years ago?" "I think so, but I can't remember the name." "Wasn't it like 'Geno' or something like that?" "I think that was the name! Geno!" "But didn't he like… turn into a doll character or something?" "We might be able to get him back for a short while, but I'm not sure." **"GENO! ARE YOU THERE?!"** "What are you doing, Mallow?" "Trying to see if Geno was still there." **"HEY, I HEAR YOU MALLOW!" "WE NEED SOME HELP!" "WHAT'S WRONG?" "SMITHY IS BACK AND ROLLING!" "I'm DROPPING!"** Geno simply landed straight on my head. "Wait, is that you, Bowser? Because you seem different…" "Yeah, I'm not the 1996 Bowser you remember." "Now, where to first?" "First off, the star split into 14 segments instead of 7 like last time. Second of all, the Star Road is in shambles. Nobody's been up there for 20 years!" "Well… that's just great. I think we need to head towards Mack. Because right now, we need to retrace our steps from 20 years ago before going on a wild goose chase on the other 7.


	5. Section 4: A Flying Koopa and Some Boss

**-[ Section 4 ]-**

 **[Mack?]**

So off we headed towards Mack. First, we headed into a large forest, which was called "Marken Forest". We ran into a number of unaffiliated Goombas, Koopas, and the like.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle…

"Well, well, well… Defeated once again by those pesky plumbers and that silly fake version of me." Kamek told Bowser, "We will get them back for this." **"AHEM."** "Who is **THAT!?"** Bowser pointed at the sword-like creature that was descending on his castle. "Look who's back at it." "You told me about this, right?" "Yeah. **WHY IS EXOR BACK!?"** "Well… that must mean that Smithy and his gang are back." As Exor reached the roof of the castle, Bowser and Kamek were flung to the farthest reaches of not even the Darklands, but the Mushroom Kingdom. "Well… that was real great timing." "Hold up, I think I know where we are!" "Where?" "Booster Tower!" "Oh… my…"

Back to Jakob, Red, Mallow, and Geno…

We had reached the end of the Marken Forest. I could see some sort of weird sword that had attached to 2 - not just Bowser's Castle - 2 different castles, and we saw 2 things flying out of one castle, and what seemed to be another person flying out of another. "Hey! I think-a that is Toadstool!" "Who?" "Never mind…" Then we were faced with Mack.

We easily defeated him, and I took a star-like object, not knowing what it was. It hovered out of my hands, and flew upwards towards where we had came from. "Next, we head for Booster Tower." "Last-a time we went there, we joined up with-a Bowser to defeat Smithy." "Who knows what he's up to…"

We went through a small town, and then we reached Booster Road. About fifteen minutes later, we reached what Red called "Booster Tower". "By the way, what's up with your accent?" Red paid no attention to this question, seeing what I assumed to be the "real" Bowser. He was trying to knock down the door to Booster Tower. "Hey-a, Bowser!" **"GRR…** What do you want, plumber and fake dragon?! You know, I could stomp both of you if I wanted to, but I'm too busy right now." "What even happened?" "Exor happened." "Oh boy… Exor's back too…" "I guess that I could join your party I guess…" "Sure. We need everyone we can get." "Wait, can Kamek join as well?" "I guess so…"


	6. Section 5: That Crazy Booster

**-[Section 5]-**

 **Who are you?**

"So, who are you, Bowser?" "Well, I am many things. A Dragon Koopa, a "villain", as Red puts it, and a capturer of a princess." "Ah… who cares." "Hey Mallow! Did you get anything from the defeated Mack?" "Yeah I did get something, I got a key." "Give it to Red, maybe it works on this door here." Red put the key in the hole, and the door opened.

-Peach's POV during the Double Bowser and Exor Crises-

5 Toads appeared at the doors of the Mushroom Princess, Princess Peach. The Toads warned Peach of Bowser coming once again for what seemed to be the 115th time, ever since the year 1985 when the saga started between the Princess, King Koopa, and Mario the plumber. Suddenly, the Mushroom Retainer, also named Toadsworth, ran through the doors of the princess's castle, exhausted, telling her about the "fake bowser" in the battle. Suddenly, a sword slammed through the castle roof, flipping it into many pieces. The attack was so powerful that it caused Peach, Toadsworth, and even the 5 Toads to rise far above the castle. All 7 of them yelled, **"BOWSER! IS THIS YOUR DOING!?"** as they flew far away.

-Jakob and Co. POV-

"So… now what?" A person appeared from a dark room. "Oh. Hello. My name is Booster, and this is my amusement park. I love running these things! Lately some girl just fell out of the sky and we are becoming friends. Lately all she's been saying is 'MARIOHELPMEMARIOHELPME'. Cool, isn't it? Anyway, I don't have time to play, so enjoy… at your own risk. Bye!"

We all had a few words to say about Booster. Bowser and Kamek were talking… "Well, how dare you, Booster!" "Geez, Bowser, calm down, won't you?" "Fine, fine." Red and Geno were talking… "We need to rescue Peach." "We sure do." So were Jakob and Mallow… "So… now what?" "I guess we go and rescue Peach like last time." "Wait, you went through this before?" "Yeah, we went through this 20 years ago, but there were only 7 star pieces to find." "Interesting."

We went up the first set of stairs, running into a few Snifits and 2 doors. Bowser told us to "wait a moment". When he came back from the door on the right, he returned with a Chain Chomp. I was slightly scared but relieved when he told us that it was friendly towards us. We went through the second set of stairs, which had some more snifits, and they also were accompanied by Bob-ombs. The 3rd set of stairs revealed a room with 4 curtains and 3 snifits, as well as Booster. "Ahh… I'm sick and tired of you trying to take 'my love' away!" And so the battle began. It was tiring, but we beat him. Booster ran off to the unknown. Red saved "Peach", as he put it.


	7. Section 5-1: An Open Letter to Readers

**HOLEY COW!** Readership of this story has just exploded! Thank you for all the support. Just reminding you that...

 _I_ _may, no, scratch that,_ _will not be able to post a chapter every day like I am doing right now, starting January 2nd, 2016. The next long break I will have will be in either April or May. Guys (and gals), sorry for this humongous wait. I might be able to get something together on the weekends. SOMETIMES._

Again, thank you for all the support you guys are giving me for this story! I guess people really want a sequel to Super Mario RPG. I would buy it if it existed...

 _ **Kurzen, over and out.**_


	8. Section 6: Crazy Dude with a Spear

**-[Section 6]-**

 **[Crazy Dude with a Spear]**

"So… Now we have 7. Now what?" Another one of the "star pieces" appeared. It took the same path as the last star piece, up into the sky. The group quickly defeated Karnov, getting ourselves the 3rd star piece. We found the 4th star piece on Star Hill, unguarded.

We then headed off for Seaside Town. Jakob was told that 20 years ago, this town was the location of the 5th star piece. So, we walked a bit of a long way, and we met some guy that called himself the "Town Elder". He told us that he "saw a star falling into the sea". So he gave us the ship "Charkov" to go and get it.

Something told me that something was a bit fishy about this whole thing. We went only a short distance, and we saw a shipwreck down below our ship. Me and Kamek were sent in to get the star.

 **-Jakob and Kamek POV-**

As we left the Charkov, we reached the main entrance to the sunken ship. It was strangely left open. We ran into a few enemies, although it was nothing that hard. When we reached the abandoned dining hall, we saw the star piece. But before we could grab it, a shark-like creature came right in front of us. "So, you should know that this is my star because I found it in MY sea. My name is Jonathan Jones, if you were going to ask." "No, we were sent to get the star piece." "Then let's battle!" And so we had a battle with Jones. We were able to defeat it just barely, and we got the star. We then headed back upward to bring it to the rest of our group.

 **-Return to the Group of 7-**

When we got back up to the dock, the "Town Elder" came up and told us, "Everyone in this town is going to get kicked all the way to the unknown if you don't give me that star piece." A brief conversation followed. "Do it!" "You sure about this, Red?" "Yeah. I suppose we have to." "Great!"

We then realized our horrible mistake. "Oh. Oops…" "Run after the star piece! Get him!" And so a chase followed, almost as brief as the conversation that we had earlier. Suddenly, we had reached a ledge near the town. We were surrounding this "Town Elder" from all of the land surrounding it.

He explained, "I guess I must enter the water. I might rust, but it's the only option I've got." Suddenly, Jonathan Jones, the shark creature that claimed the star piece earlier, was visible in the water. "I have no further options to make. I must battle you." And so, the "Town Elder" transformed into some crazy dude with a spear, who we battled. It was a long and enduring fight, not helped by the conditions. We eventually defeated him. He said after we defeated him, _"Yaridovich gives... you… this key… open the shed with it… I guess you… can have your star… back…"_ He disappeared after telling us this.

Red was sent to unlock the shed, and the 5th star piece went up into the sky. Jakob was talking to Bowser about the progression of these star pieces. "Wow. We are getting these star pieces left and right." "Indeed we are." Geno told the group that he thought that the next star piece would be in Nimbus Land.


End file.
